


Young And Beautiful

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Femslash February. The Inquisitor and Josephine enjoying a moment alone before dutie calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Beautiful

Trying to relax the sour muscles in my lower legs as I sat on the bedside, a faint whisper escaped my lips while I closed my eyelids to take a deep breath before finally getting out of the bed. My naked feet are touching the cold floor since a couple of minutes, I rub me around my eyes a last time ere I'm messing up my [Y/H/C] hair and raise to my feet, smoothing my nightdress as I walked cross the large bedroom I'm owning at the Skyhold Fortress. Standing in front of the wardrobe, my [Y/E/C] eyes scanning the avaible clothes hanging in there, my ears noticing a gentle humming echoing from the bed through the room, earning my full attention as a fondly smile spreads across my face. “Good morning, love.“, I gently speak while a pair of olive skinned armes making their way through the covers of the bed followed by a heartfull sigh. “Come back to bed, [Y/N/N]. Let the world wait five more minutes for your presence.“, Josephine purred as she's leaning on her elbows to watch me getting undressed. “Didn't you told me that important noblemen will approach us today? That I can't let them wait, even if Corypheus himself stood in front of our gate, or else Orlais would have another reason to dislike us.“, I ask her in a teasing ton, stepping closer to the bed while slipping out of my underwear, noticing the flirtious smile and the lust clouded hazel eyes on my beloved's face. “That wasn't me... That was the ambassador.“, Josephine responded as she glided to the bedside which I approached, going up on her knees and laying her hands around my neck before involved me in a greedy, passionate kiss. Her tongue fond her way out of her cunning mouth, softly running over my bottom lip and begging for access into my mouth, which I happyly permit. Embracing her delicate body with my arms, I'm pulling her closer to me, enjoying the warmth the antivian spreads while runing my fingertips up and down the soft skin of her back. The moment our lips part to be able to breath some air, our foreheads gently bumping against eachother and my eyelids are closed, inhaling the sweet scent of Josephine. “I love you, Josephine. With all my heart.“, I softly whisper against her lips before opening my eyes, instantly locking my eyes with her hazel ones. “Don't leave me alone in this world, [Y/N]. Promise me that.“, the young woman begs me in a muffled ton, her amazingly eyes clouded from upcoming tears. “I will always come back, my love.“, I tell her in a serious ton, but the two of us know better than that, a promise like that can't be given nor taken in a time like the one we're living in. But I know how affraid Josephine is, even when she rarely shows it and wears her mask of the ambassador perfectly. “I love you, [Y/N] [Lavellan/Trevelyan/Adaar/Cadash]. I really do.“, Josephine speaks after she quietly cleared her throat, stealing a last intense kiss from my lips for the moment before our bodys seperate from eachother, each of us getting dressed for the day and the antivian leaving the bedroom a couple of minutes before me, not wanting to catch some unwanted attention.


End file.
